<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library love ||drarry|| by Aesthetically_queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960827">Library love ||drarry||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_queer/pseuds/Aesthetically_queer'>Aesthetically_queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarrython, F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Harry, ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_queer/pseuds/Aesthetically_queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and draco are in there 7th year and draco wakes up late in to the night and devided to take a walk he wlks ro the library but to his surprise it’s not empty finds harry sitting in an arm chair and decides fuck it and goes to ask him why he’s awakening story short they have a meaningful conversation and then Harry finds out he likes Draco and they keep meeting there to just hang out and ya they fall in love bye 👋</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV: I woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia yelling for me it's not an abnormal to  hear her shout for me  nevertheless it still is quite startling with no warning I snatch the glass for the little shelf if you could even call it that i hit my head on the way out of the closet it's was getting awfully small at least in contrast to me I stumbled into the kitchen looking up at  Aunt Petunia do you need msomething. sooner than I could finish my sentence she pointed at the pan make yourself useful for ones in your pathetic life and cook she  beginning to walk over to the couch I walked over to the stove grading the handle of the pan and flipping the omelette over  though today to any human being one this planet we call home would be quite a dare I say....shity day  but nothing could get me down it was the last day of summer and tomorrow I'd be heading on  a train gaze upon the mountainsides And  gorgeous forest all while chatting with his two best friends stuffing are faces full of candy, well on second thought in the most likely scenario I would be able to talk to  Hermione,give Ron candy and you can't get him to talk for a a decent period of time that's just Ron, Harry HARRY! Petunia shouted  YOU BURNT MY OMELET! She said pointing at the black mess on the pan, I'm so sorry aunt Petunia I said stumbling over my words she slapped me across the face , WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOOK YOU IN YOU MUT GET OUT OF THE HOUSE YOU CAN COME BACK WHEN YOU'VE COMPLETE  EVERYTHING ON THIS ,she said pushing me out of the door throwing a note book at my head missing completely and tumbling down the street slamming the door behind her ,I turned around to pick the small note book of the ground it was a list of errands of course they sent me to do there dirty work oh well I still need a roof over my head even if that roof is the under side of a stair case</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night mares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV: back to hogwrarts at least I don't have to see my father I went to the dungeons setting my things on my bed I flopped on the soft bead curling up in the slick sheets calmly drifting off into sweet unconscious <br/>~time skip~<br/>Draco's POV: I woke up to a in the bark room and looked over to the clock sitting on the wall 12:00 at night I knew there's no what I'm getting back to sleep so I slipped my slippers on and decided to take a walk I quietly snuck it of the dorms sliding thought the door making sure not to wake anyone and began to walk down the quiet hall way bored I decided to go browse the library what I thought was a. Abandon was sadly not  potter was sitting in an arm chair though I was to dazed to care I just sat down in the arm chair  opposite to him slouching down ,I'm guessing you can't sleep either he turned to look at me sighing  followed bye a quick yep nightmares, I felt bad about for him I asked do you wanna talk about out ?<br/>Harry's POV: those damm night mares i just couldn't get Voldemort out of my head first day back and already those damm night mares I guess there tied to Hogwarts but why did Draco care why do you care I asked confused he rolled his eyes at me and said we'll potter some time I do care he said raising his eye brow and smirking Oh god he's hot WHAT no I was just thinking Malfoy was hot! It must be Voldemort  messing with my head  he crossed his legs and said so do you want to talk about it or wait I could have just told him off and left but my gut told me I should tell him so I did it was nice for the rest of the night we chatted I told him about the night mare and Voldemort he told me about how he was forced to become a deaf eater and about his dad and I told him about the Dursley he didn't like them one bit he said the were prats his words not mine it was fun to talk to him almost enjoyable he wasn't that bad after all...</p><p>Ha cliff hanger <br/>~thanks for reading~<br/>Part 3 will be out this afternoon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. good night sleeping beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrys POV: I woke up next in the armchair looking to the side to see Draco laying against the chair I didn't want to wake him but I knew it would be uncomfortable to sleep in a wooden chair after some time I remember how Draco was so kind to him all of the sudden and how amazing it was to talk to him like talking to an old friend Harry lifted him gently placing him on a sofa in the corner of the library not many people knew about this small reading nook but I having Hermione granger as a best friend you were bound to  I set him down on the sofa grabbing a blanket of the floor it was probably there from Hermione the last all-nighter she's never unprepared I softly draped it over him being careful not to wake him he looked so peaceful I began to walk to the door I turned around and said I guess you art completely awful ..... 

hey sorry this is so short I'm on a time crunch love you guys bye !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Well maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's pov: I woke up on a comfortable sofa where was I? I thought I fell asleep in the library, not some random sofa I sat up lighting up a candle with a flick of my wand illuminating the room I was in the library just a part of it I had failed to find I pushed the bookcase forward it was surprisingly light the sun was shining through the windows it looked to be early in the morning at least that's good Draco would beadle to sneak out easily due to the fact their classes started around 9:00 just like any other high school though it wasn't one hard to explain<br/> Third person : but the one singler question was clouding his head did potter moving  him as he thought of potter picking him up and laying him down which then turned to prince charming harry and then before he could got father into his fantasy about harry potter as his prince charming he ran into a pillar ouch that's gonna leave a mark the blonde slowly stood up  ruding the red bump on his head he would have to visit madam pomfrey oh well he just keep walking down the hallway only illuminated by the glow of the morning sun  as he reached the door to the slytherin common room  he slowly opened it not know that a black haired girl stood just behind it   he turned around closing the door behind him he jumped hearing a famile voice well well well if is isn't the one and only Draco Malllffooyy she said with the ever growing smirk on her face draco quickly regained his posture standing to face the girl is that really any of your business parkinson he said crossing his arms pansy gave a quick chuckle and said well our my best friend draco my business is your business and your business is y business  draco just ground and pushed past the smaller girl  but before he could get 5 feet away from her she  shouted let me guess you were off snoging some girl so tell me who is it  draco gagged at the thought of that he was ga he would never admit it  he just continued   and walked away finally reached his dorm opening the door and  going straight to his closet to pick up his neatly folded roads  he always keep them that way it was pleasing to the eye and he liked that he slipped into his rodes spinning around to look in the mirror he smiled to himself tuning dack to leave when he finally reached grate hall  he looked around to see pansy sitting where they always sit compiling about some random thing to blaize you would think campaign is all she does and you would be right  draco walked over sitting beside  pasny which got her attention quickly soo are you gonna tell us who you were snogging yet are are you  gonna say  ItS NoN oFf YoUR BusINeSs  she said mockingly again pansy even if i were to go out and snogging  some girl i wouldn't tell you you have no right into my personal business draco said rolling his eyes pansy scoffed at him turning her head and pouting  draco graded a scone from  a tray  and taking a bite unconsciously he  looked up to see potter laughing with his friends  he looked so cute when he laughed NO NO NO NO WAY i was not just thinking of my mortal enemy as cute i must be out of my mind my panicked train off though was broken by a muffin falling on his leg he turn around confused to see pansy with her mouth wide open eww pansy thats draco said knocking the muffin off his leg quickly you you yo pansy said smiling  what the blond boy said with a confused look on his face you like potter don't you knew it! Dracos cheeks blushed a bright red I DO NOT LIKE HIM, YOU MORON! He said somehow managing to yell and be quite at the same thing ohhhhhhhhhh whos the lucky guy said blaze leaning past pansy she whipped her head around and said ITS POTTER!  Really dude that’s kinda gay blaze said leaning back pansy slapped him across the face that made Draco laugh  he looked over to harry to find harry staring right back at him Harrys eyes darted back to his food  blushing a bubble gum pink  Draco chuckled </p><p>Hey I hope you liked I will be more out tomorrow or later today I’m just writing this for my own enjoyment but if you like it to that’s good  sorry for changing the tags I wanted to put blazexron and pansyxheriomine but that just didn’t fit with the story</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>